memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Valiant/Ground Zero/Chapter One
In orbit around Bajor the Valiant is overseeing the defense outposts being installed around Bajor, when the fleet is out on duty fighting the Wraith forces in different engagements. Colonel's log stardate 65894.3. The Valiant is overseeing the installment of the defense outposts in orbit around Bajor while the Bajoran defense fleet is battling the Wraith in separate engagements and it's also the first time that the ship is actually off the leash after what happened when Lex took it over and also the death of Commander Peterson is still shaken around the engineering staff most notable Lieutenant Gomez but I have confidence in her and I'm also here to visit my Bajoran aunt Kira Nerys and uncle Typhuss. In the Vedek Assembly hall Colonel Tyson and Admiral Kira are walking to meet up with Kira after her meeting with the Vedek Assembly, Will turns to Typhuss. I was hoping of asking Thea to marry me Will says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at his nephew. Really says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. Yeah I mean we've been going out for awhile and she wants to live with me on board the Valiant, and well what do you think uncle am I rushing it a bit or what Will says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss gave him the best advice. No, I dated Samantha Carter for two months before I asked her to marry me and Kira, I dated her for one week before marrying her, you and Thea are in love says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Then the com activates. Valiant to Colonel Tyson Commander Keller says on his combadge. Will taps his combadge. Go ahead Commander Colonel Tyson says as he looks at his uncle. We've received a transmission from Starbase Atlantis it's General Carter she's needing us at the starbase they have a Talaxian ship in a force field Commander Keller says over his combadge. Both Colonel Tyson and Admiral Kira are surprised by that. I'll be there in an hour Colonel Tyson says as he cuts the call and looks at his uncle. Typhuss looks at him. A Talaxian ship, I wonder what's going on says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at him. I don't know let's hope it isn't bad Will says as he looks at his uncle. Typhuss looks at him. Now I want to know says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. You wanna ride seeing how the Intrepid is still sitting in drydock after I let Lex take my ship? Will asked as he looks at his uncle. Typhuss smiles at Will. Yes after Kira gets here says Typhuss as he looks at Will. They wait for her to get out and the doors open up and Kira walks out talking to some of the Vedeks and then sees Typhuss and Will and nods at the two Vedeks and walks over to them. Hey guys I just got out of the meeting on the Wraith situation Kira says as she looks at Typhuss and Will. Typhuss looks at her. I missed you, Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She smiles at him. I missed you too as well, Typhuss so what were you two talking about while waiting for me Kira says as she looks at both Will and Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. Will wants to ask Thea to marry him says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at him. Aw, congratulations Kira says as she looks at Will. Will smiles at her. Thanks now all I have to do is ask Oliver seeing how he's the only one I can ask because her father passed along with her mother, but I'm a bit worried about that Will says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Why would you be worried about that I'm sure Oliver would be thrilled Kira says as she looks at Typhuss and Will. Typhuss looks at her. Oliver doesn't like Will that much says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Well he can get over it cause Thea and Will are a great couple and he should be happy that his sister found love, and what else is going on Kira says as she looks at them. Will looks at her. There seems to be trouble brewing at Starbase Atlantis we're going to check it out Will says as he looks at Kira. Typhuss looks at her.